Soulmates & Sometimes
by bigcitydreams-R5
Summary: He doesn't like her. He can't. He can't. He can't feel things like this toward his partner/songwriter/bestfriend because it's wrong. She doesn't feel the same way. She likes Dallas. Short one-shot about Austin's thoughts about Ally.


**Soulmates & Sometimes**

He doesn't like her. He can't. He can't. He can't feel things like this toward his partner/songwriter/best friend because it's wrong. She doesn't feel the same. She never will. She likes Dallas. He hates Dallas. (hatehatehate) He hates how Ally talks about him all the time. He hates that he genuinely seems like a nice guy.

**Sometimes**, when they're working on a song, her hand will brush his and He can't help it, his palms get sweaty and he gets that nervous-jittery feeling. She is his best friend. He can't like her. And she doesn't like him.

**Sometimes**, when he's bored, and Dez is with Trish, he'll go to Sonic Boom just to spend time with her. She might smile or laugh at something he said, and he gets that feeling again.

**Sometimes**, they hug. Friends hug, it's totally normal. But is it normal to get that feeling? That feeling when you wish that they would never let go, that you could hold them forever?

"Hey, Alls?" He asks, one day when they're alone in Sonic Boom. "Yes, Austin?" She replies, while writing furiously in her book.  
"Do you believe in soul mates?"  
"I," She pauses, and looks at him. "I guess so." **Soulmates.**

{{Soulmate; The one person who can always make you smile, who shares your hopes and dreams, who makes you whole. }}

* * *

He's in Sonic Boom with Dez when Trish walks in, then runs to the windowand looks out. "Trish... What are you doing?" "Shhhh!" Austin shrugged and went over to the window to look out at.. Ally? Ally was over by the cell phone accessory cart talking to Dallas. - Talking to Dallas? "Why is Ally talking to Dallas?" Dez questioned, rather loudly. "She's going to ask him out. Now shut up and let me watch!" Austin turned back and focused on the two brown-haired teenagers again. Ally looked nervous, as usual. She was laughing? He was supposed to be the one to make her laugh. Shut up. Shut up, Austin. She doesn't like you. Then she waved and walked towards Sonic Boom.

"What are you guys doing?" Austin, Trish jumped away from the window, while Dez said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world - "Watching you ask Dallas out." Trish sighed and hit his head. "How did it go?" "I chickened out." YES! wait- what? Why does that make you happy? Damn it, Moon. She's your best friend, that shouldn't make you happy.  
"How come?" "I just couldn't do it. I got nervous."

Later that day, Austin and Ally were upstairs at the scheduled time -Austin had not been late- to work on a new song.

"_Sometimes, I get in my own way _

_I need someone to say "Hey, what are you thinking?"_

_ Your words, they re always just in time _

_Just like a perfect rhyme _

_Like, you re not even trying_.."

"Thats all I have so far-" "Ally! It's awesome!" Ally smiles. "But I don't know what to put next yet.." Ally begins playing a random tune on the piano. He doesn't know what he would do without Ally as a partner. Without her, he knows he wouldn't be this far. They were best friends, and they... made eachother. They were just- better together. (A/N - I know that line is cheesy, but I couldn't help it! :P)

Suddenly lyrics popped into Austin's mind, and he sings them softly to himself.

"_Like pieces of a puzzle _

_Without each other, We re in trouble, trouble._

_ Hey, I will always stay _

_By your side forever _

_Cause we re better together _

_Hey, there's no other way _

_We'll make it through whatever _

_Cause we re better together_"

Ally stops playing and looks at him. "What was that?" He sings them a bit louder, While Ally plays the piano. "Austin! That's it!" She throws her arms around him. (AllyAllyAlly) All her can sense is her, nothing else matters.

As much as he loves these moments, when she is all he can see, feel, think, He's suddenly tired of little moments. He'll tell her. It doesn't matter if this totally ruins what they have. He knows it won't, because - this is Ally, and they're best friends. Nothing could break that. They pull away and she's about to write the lyrics in her book but he stops her, then she looks at him, He takes a breath- "I-"

Dallas pops his head in the door. "Hey Guys, Ally? Sorry, but there is no one downstairs and I was wondering if I could look at the new violins. I need one for my little sister." Ally nods. "I-I'll be down in a minute." "Awesome, Thanks." Dallas waved before heading back downstairs. "I guess... I'll be right back."

After she leaves, Trish and Dez enter. After a while of watching Trish and Dez argue about the New Zaliens, Austin slips out onto the little balcony that looks down on the store. It's totally empty except for Dallas and Ally, who are at the checkout counter.  
"Okay. Thanks Ally, I'll see you at 7:30" "Bye!" As soon as Dallas leaves, Ally jumps up and does a weird happy dance. Then runs to the stairs. Austin scrambles back into the practice room, accidentally hitting Dez and sending Trish flying to the floor. "You better run Moon. Th-" Ally runs into the room, screaming. "We're going out! He asked me out!"  
"Yes! The plan worked!" Trish yells. "What plan?" "What? No plan- I mean- Dallas asked you out!" Trish and Ally are jumping up and down and Dez joins in, but Austin feels kind of numb.

Sometimes, he thinks, they weren't meant to be soulmates.

* * *

- So.. That's all I got. Just a random story about Austin's feelings.. It's my first story, Please be nice! Comments? Anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.


End file.
